This renewal training program will continue to train next generation of scientists in the areas of statistical genetic analysis, genetic epidemiology, and bioinformatics, with emphasis placed on advancing research in the area of cardiopulmonary and cardiovascular disease. Specifically, the first goal is to lay a solid foundation for the trainees in understanding epidemiology/genetic epidemiology, biostatistics and bioinformatics. We have designed a unique course curriculum for the trainees that maintains a focus on statistical genetics/bioinformatics while allowing flexibility in the remainder of their PhD training. The second goal is to provide training in implementing and developing methods of analysis, with a particular focus on their application to cardiopulmonary diseases. We will accomplish these goals using a co-mentoring system, with the primary mentor focused on developing and extending analysis methods and the co-mentor(s) providing domain expertise for the cardiopulmonary application of those methods. Multiple didactic and practical exposures, formal and informal mentoring, communication with internationally known biostatisticians/geneticists/cardiopulmonary epidemiologists, and training in the responsible conduct of research, will all be incorporated into the training program. Particularly, significant changes have been made in this renewal application. 1) New leadership has been established. 2) Only predoctoral students will be trained, to focus on our modernized predoctoral program that has produced many highly successful academics. 3) We expand training in bioinformatics, since Big Data is gaining importance in genomic and translational research. 4) A significant number of new training faculty who are well funded, have diverse areas of expertise, and have abundant training experience in both methodological and content areas have been recruited. 5) Strict evaluation and career mentoring plans will be applied to further improve the training quality. 6) Junior mentors will bring new cutting-edge research, with a junior mentor training plan in place. 7) A new recruitment plan of URM has been developed. We thus believe the BGACD program will continue its success in training biomedical scientists, in particular to help understand the etiology of cardiopulmonary disease.